Hidden Emotions
by Just Ressa
Summary: A story with in the story of How We Met. Emily and Hotch's Story. Can be read alone or with HWM. Don't own the characters. But wish I did!
1. Chapter 1

"Hotch." Hotch answered in his stern voice.

"I could really use your help", the voice said.

"Prentiss?" Hotch said. His pulse quickened and his throat went dry. He knew he'd hear her voice again…

"I really need you, Hotch. I've…" Emily paused, "bitten off more than I can chew."

"I'm on the next flight." Hotch waited for her thank you and hung up. It amazed him how quickly he decided to go, not even giving it a second thought.

"Dad?" Jack called, coming in the door with his aunt, Jessica.

"In here, Buddy", Hotch called out. "How was school?"

"School was great", Jack said enthusiastically. "We got to play dodge ball outside!"

"But it's raining", Hotch said, half- teasing.

"Daad", Jack said. "It wasn't raining earlier." He put his book bag down on his desk. "Anyway, I won!"

"That's great!" Hotch said, ruffling his hair.

"I was the smallest, but I was the fastest!" Jack said, dodging Hotch's grasp as he tried to capture his son.

"You are quick!" Hotch said laughing. "Why don't you start on your homework while I talk to aunt Jess."

"OK, Dad", Jack answered. "Bye Aunt Jess."

"Bye Sweetie", Jessica said. She followed Hotch into the kitchen. "OK, you look serious. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, per se", Hotch said. "I just have to go away for a few days."

"Away? Like on a case?"

"Not exactly." Hotch paced the kitchen. "Prentiss called me for some help and…"

Jessica started to giggle.

"What?" he said, pouring himself a brandy.

"Running to your 'damsel in distress'?" Jessica burst out laughing and then tried to quiet herself.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hotch said, filling his glass again.

"It 'means'", Jessica said, grabbing a juice box from the fridge, "that Emily Prentiss had always been, shall we say, your Achilles Heel?"

"She is not my weakness", Hotch said, but then thought about it. He looked up. "You think?"

"'Bout time", Jessica said with a smile. "Jack adores her. Always talking about how much he misses Miss Em."

"Jessica. She's a colleague in trouble", Hotch said. "And I'm going to help her. Can you stay for about 3 days?"

"Sure", Jessica said. "I'm available." Jessica grabbed her umbrella and headed for the door. She paused with her hand on the knob. "You know, she'd be OK with this."

"Jess." Hotch started.

"I know. Just do me a favor."

"What's that?" Hotch answered.

"Bring me back two things. One, an assortment box of real British teas."

"And two?"

"Emily Prentiss", she laughed and dodged the pillow Hotch threw at her.

"Listen up gang", Hotch said calling them to order. "I'm going to be gone abut three days, so Morgan will step up and take over. Matt knows I'mgone and if it's a true emergency, I'll be available by phone."

"Is everything OK?" Garcia asked, concern dripping heavily in her words.

"Everything is fine", he said. "I'm consulting on a case elsewhere. I leave tomorrow morning, so I want you guys to operate as if I'm still here." He looked around the room. "Never mind. Just…just don't get caught." Hotch smiled slightly and headed to his office. Rossi was hot on his trail.

"Consulting now, are we?" Rossi said, lounging lazily in Hotch's door frame.

"Just for a few days. I don't expect to be gone long."

"We never do", Rossi said chuckling to himself, as he walked back to his office.

The morning dawned bright, and Hotch drove Jack to school before he left.

"You OK Sport?" Hotch asked, as Jack exited the car. Jack turned around.

"I'm worried. Dad."

"Don't worry, Buddy." Hotch said, pulling him into a hug. "I'll be fine. I'm just helping on a case somewhere else. I'm not even in charge."

Jack smiled a bit but furrowed his eyebrow. "Are you going far?"

It's pretty far", Hotch said. "I'm going to cross some big water."

"Cool!" Jack said. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Is Miss Em ever coming back?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Perhaps. She likes to visit. You miss her?"

"All the time. We had the best talks and she always helped me with my reading."

"She did?" Hotch said, mind blown. When did she have time to do that?

"All the time. Especially on Sundays. She said you should sleep, so we'd read while aunt Jess made pancakes. But she always had to go by 11. I'm going to be late Dad. Bye!" Jack ran out the car leaving Hotch with a lot more questions than answers in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch got off the plane and chuckled slightly to himself. "Doom and gloom", he whispered.

England had a reputation for foggy and dreary days, but it was just showing out today. The sky was dark and grey and the misty rain that fell was more than irritating. "It's not even real rain", he muttered to himself. Walking to the gate, he was greeted by sunshine.

"Thanks for coming, Hotch", Emily said, pulling him into a quick hug. "I wish we had more time for pleasantries, but we're on a deadline for real."

"You were vague about what was happening", he said sliding into the car next to her.

"We got a case about a month back of a 'Jack the Ripper' wannabe", Emily started. "We got him into custody pretty quickly, but then a slew of copy cats started happening. We think that the Unsub has a following. He won't openly admit to having partners, but the copy cats are working over time". Emily sighed heavily. "Hotch, it's like for every one we catch, two more pop up."

"We have to consider this may be a cult following", Hotch said, grabbing his tablet from his bag.

"We did", Emily said. "We couldn't find anything. If it's possible, these guys are totally off the grid. No social media, credit cards, nothing."

"Garcia says there is no way anyone can be totally off the grid these days", Hotch said. "We'll find them, Prentiss."

"I'm really glad you're here Hotch", Emily said, a little softer than she meant to. Hotch took a side glance at her. Still as beautiful as ever, but her worry lines were far more pronounced. She had tell-tale signs of having a "bad day" as she called it.

"Prentiss…"

"Emily, please Aaron."

"Emily." Hotch's breath caught a bit when he said her name. That wasn't the first time he'd whispered it. "Are you OK? I mean, you look, worn."

"I am worn. Being you is hard", she said chucking at her joke. "We're here."

Emily and Hotch slid out the car and joined the team. Some members from Interpol were there already.

A little over 3 days later, Hotch and Emily wrapped up. There was a tremendous cult following, and when the Unsub's mother's was dragged into custody, he folded and confessed. Interpol and Emily's team stormed the premises and arrested them on the spot. 10 Unsubs taken into custody and 5 dead; it was a good day.

The officers were taking Willie Cragen to his holding cell when he struggled with the officers and grabbed his gun.

"I'll get you for hurting my mother, you bit…" Willie pointed the gun and a shot rang through the air as Hotch instinctively grabbed his gun a fired one sniper shot straight through his temple. He looked to his left and Emily was crumpled on the ground, blood pouring from her left leg.

"Aaron", she whispered, as she passed out.

When Emily woke up, she was in hospital bed, with a frantic Hotch pacing next to the door.

"Aaron", she said wearily.

"Emily", he said quickly siding up to her bedside. "Are you OK? Well, I know you're not OK, but are you in any pain? Of course you're pain…"

"Hotch!" Emily said a little louder with a small giggle behind it. "I just want some water."

Hotch handed her the water and Emily sat up a little. "Is it bad?"

"I'm waiting for the doctor now. He said he'd be in a few minutes." The door opened after a short knock and Dr. Byer came in.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Prentiss?" He said, lifting up the sheet over her leg.

"I'm OK, I guess. Just really sore."

"As well you should be", he said, putting the sheet down. "You're lucky. You didn't tear any major arteries, or ligaments. It's pretty superficial. You did nick a vein which was why there was such a substantial amount of blood, but not so much that you needed a transfusion. You can actually be released this afternoon. Try not to put too much pressure on it, but you'll be fine a few weeks."

"A few weeks?!" Emily said, trying to get up. "I can't be down a few weeks! I have work…" She stood on her leg and instantly crumbled into Hotch's arms. Her hospital gown came undone and his arm cradled her backside as he placed her in the bed.

"You", he said, placing the sheet back over and trying not look at her directly in the eye. "You are not going anywhere. Not tonight, not tomorrow. You need to rest."

"Aaron…"

"Nope. No sweet talking me. You're not going anywhere. In fact…" Hotch picked up his phone.

"Cruz."

"It's Hotchner. I may need to take some time. Prentiss got shot in the station today and…"

"Say no more. How much time are we talking?" Matt Cruz started filing the paperwork on his desktop.

"A month."

"It's doable. I've been looking to get back in the field a bit anyway. I'll explain it to the team." Matt typed away for a sec. "You, know, this might eat into your vacation time."

"Where do I go?" Hotch said with a chuckle.

Matt chuckled with him. "Alright then, it's all set. Give my best to Prentiss."

"Thank you Sir. " Hotch hung up. "There. It's done."

About 2 hours later, Hotch helped Emily into her SUV and drove her home. After getting her in the apartment, and thanking the powers that be that the stairs were minimum, he sat her in her bed and began to unpack.

"You've been unpacking my same bag for over an hour, Aaron." Emily said, smiling. "So are we not going to address the elephant in the room?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about", he said, folding her pants again.

"I'll have wrinkles in those pants if you fold them one more time", Emily said. "Come here." She patted the bed next to her. She looked him square in the eye. "Your arm touched my butt."

The blush on Hotch crept up from the base of his neck to his jaw line and right into his cheeks.

"It was an accident", he said, trying to turn away. Emily wasn't having it.

"It's OK", she said. "I'm not embarrassed. And you really don't have to stay."

"I'm not going anywhere", Hotch said, standing up. "You need help, and I'm going to give it to you." Hotch looked her in the eye and they both burst out in laughter.

"You're going to give it to me?" Emily said, doubled over.

"Only if you don't behave", Hotch said, and then stopped dead in his tracks. He could have sworn he hear Emily whisper, "I plan on it."


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were awkward at best. Hotch trying to help Emily shower or use the bathroom caused several moments of severe blushing and prolonged silence. About two weeks after being shot, Hotch and Emily wound up asleep on the sofa after watching her favorite movie. He carried her to the bed, and prepared his bed on the sofa when he heard a slight scream from the bedroom. Tripping over her cat Sergio, he made to the door way in time to see Emily toss and turn in her sleep. The rain out side became harder and the thunder and lightning more pronounced. He turned on his heels to leave when he heard his name soft escape her lips.

"Aaron", she breathed as hugged her pillow tighter. Hotch stood very still while Sergio purred around his bare feet. Could she be dreaming about me? He wondered. It couldn't be him. There could a million Aaron's in the world. He wasn't the only one.

"Please, Hotch", she whispered.

Well that sealed it. But what could she be dreaming about? He knew he should leave, go back to his sofa bed and try to sleep, but his curiosity got the better of him.

Emily rolled over gently in her bed and tried not to smile. The last two weeks were absolute torture. Here he was, Aaron Hotchner in her home, helping her do everything; the tension between them mounting. He was so helpful and funny and supportive, a side most people rarely saw. Her leg had been feeling better for days, and the feelings she'd ran from in Quantico were resurfacing with a vengeance. She had tried to read him, but reading Hotch was like reading a stone wall. Difficult at best.

Hoping he would come to her rescue, she began to "talk" in her sleep. Rain storms always brought out the romantic in her and if she could just get him to hold her a little, then maybe…

Emily moaned slightly again, and when the thunder cracked, she took the opportunity to scram and instantly Hotch was at her side.

"Emily", he said, shaking her slightly. "Emily, are you OK?"

"I was dreaming", Emily said with a small tremble in her voice. "Then the thunder cracked so loudly…"

"Will you be OK?" Hotch said, silently hoping she would say no.

"Could you stay? Just until I…"

"Not a problem", he said. "I'll just lay on top of the cover."

"You don't have to freeze for me", Emily said. "I won't bite." She whispered softly. "Unless you tell me to."

"OK, I heard that", Hotch said, sitting up in the bed. "You've been doing that a few times. I thought I was going crazy. Like my mind was making me hear the things I wanted to hear." As soon as he said that, he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Well finally", Emily said, turning to face him and turn the light on. She sat up in bed and Hotch noticed she didn't have on the same PJ's she did when they were in the living room.

"Could you turn the light back off?" Hotch said, turning away. Looking at Emily in a spaghetti-strapped, light-pink lace negligee was a bit distracting.

"Why? See something you like?"

"Prentiss.."

"Emily." She looked Hotch directly in the eye. "Why don't we lay some cards out on the table." She reached in her nightstand and pulled out an actual deck of cards. She dealt his hand and hers. Playing Gin had become a regular for them.

"Why did you stay?" she said, discarding her first card.

"You needed someone."

"I had friends. And I could have called them."

"I never thought of it that way", Hotch said picking up his card from the deck. "I just assumed you needed me."

"And what if I did?" Emily said, picking a card, and discarding one. "What if the reason I didn't send you away was because I wanted you to stay? What if I left Quantico because…"

"Because?" Hotch said, putting his Gin down and discarding his last card. "Emily we need to be honest. I stayed because I wanted to stay. Because I missed you and I wanted to take care of you. And you let me stay…"

"Because I wanted you to stay. Because I missed you and I needed you. No one else would have come to help. I have colleagues but no real friends…"

"And you left the BAU, why?"

"Because", Emily said and paused. It was her turn to blush. "Because I couldn't work for you and have feelings for you." Emily held her head down and drew her knees up to her chest. "It was really hard, Hotch."

"Aaron", he said, gently lifting her chin with his fingers.

"Aaron", Emily said smiling. "With everything that has happened between us, how could I not fall in love with you?" Emily tensed up and then laughed. It was like the flood gates had opened. She couldn't stop her self from talking. "Everything with Doyle", she quieted down a bit. "How you helped me come back, and then all the stuff with Foyet." She looked up in his eyes. "I've always felt it was a special kind of bond between us, like we were supposed to be shipped together."

"Shipped?" Hotch said.

"Garcia taught me that word. It's when people love a 'couple idea' so much, they start putting them together. Teachers will sit students together, bosses assign partners, etc."

"Is that really a thing?" Hotch said.

"It really is. I think Rossi used to 'ship' us." She moved closer to Hotch. "What do you think?"

"I think", Hotch said, trying to remain a gentleman, "I think I want to know how long you'd been tutoring my son on the sly."

"Oh", Emily said, scooting back on the bed. "You know about that. Jessica tell you?"

"No", he said. "Jack did."

"I love that kid", Emily said. "He needed some help. I noticed him always asking for help with words, so I helped."

"Thank you", Hotch said, grabbing her hand. "You will never know how much that means to me."

"Why don't you show me?" Emily whispered.

"OK, that does it!" Aaron grabbed Emily gently and pulled her into his lap. Placing his hands on both sides of her head, he pulled her close and kissed her softly. Emily's body melted against Hotch and as quickly as he started kissing her, he backed away.

"What?" She said.

"Um, you're still injured and I should probably go…"

"My leg feels amazing and you're not going anywhere", she kissed him softly. "Unless you really want to leave."

"Not a chance", he said enveloping her in another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, a bed head Emily and sleep deprived Hotch met at the breakfast nook in the kitchen.

"Aaron", Emily said, pushing the sugar towards him. "No cream right?"

"Right." He stirred his coffee silently.

"Are we going to talk about last night?" Emily said, sitting down across from him.

"Did we make a mistake?" Aaron looked up her with earnest. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You mean you don't want to get hurt", Emily said. "I understand, really I do. Letting go is scary. You had Haley, you had Beth, and now…you're afraid."

"A little", he said. "Opening up to you; that's scary too. Aren't you?"

"Scared? Nope. I've been wanting to come home for a long time. Did you really think I couldn't handle that case?"

"I did wonder…" He said, sipping his coffee with smile.

"Wonder no more."

"But then how do we do this?" Hotch said, getting up and sitting next to her. Gently he took her hand. "I don't want to fly every time I need you. And I do need you."

She place his hand against her face. "If you can hold on for about 6 months, I'll be home."

"Six months?" Hotch said.

"Well, they are going to have to find my replacement. I can't just leave. Although, after last night, I really want to." She kissed him gently. "Maybe you can remind me…"

Hotch wasted no time carrying her in his arms back to the bed room.

A week later a teary-eyed Emily and a trying to stay strong Hotch said goodbye at the airport. Emily's leg was completely healed and when she headed back to work, Easter called her into his office.

"You need me Clyde?" Emily said. She sat down in the chair opposite of him. "We got a case?"

"Not as of yet", Easter said. "So…when you leaving?" Easter sat back in his chair and chuckled.

"Leaving?" Emily said. She hadn't spoken to anyone about it except Hotch. She told Hotch 6 months because she would need that much time to get up enough nerve to tell Easter she was going home.

"Yes, leaving. Did you think we wouldn't get it?" Easter was full on laughing now. "You called in Hotch on a case we could have solved without him." He looked at her earnestly. "You miss them, don't you?"

"Every day."

"Then why not go home? Is it Hotch?" Easter asked.

"Hotch?" Emily asked timidly.

"We all see it, Prentiss", Easter said. "They way you look at him; the way he cares for you. Question is: do you guys see it?"

"We do", Emily said feeling a bit sheepish.

"We'll start working on replacement next week. Should hopefully have someone by April" Easter said. "Congrats, Emily. I know it's been a long time coming."

"Thanks Clyde. I truly appreciate it."

"We're going to miss you." Agent Keller knocked on the door.

"We got a case guys, and it's a doozy." Keller turned heels and left.

"But hopefully not yet. You're still needed here." Easter stood and opened the door for Emily. "You feeling OK? You look a little peakish."

A few months had gone by with Hotch and Emily Skyping and emailing. Calls back and forth across the pond had them both missing each terribly.

Month five had Emily at the hospital. Hotch flew in immediately and even brought Jack with him.

"Is Miss Em OK, Dad?" he asked as he jogged along trying to catch up with Hotch who was walking really fast.

"I'm sure she is Buddy", Hotch said, trying to sound polite. In fact he had no idea. He had gotten a call form Clyde Easter telling him that Emily had been hurt. Arriving at her room, he told Jack to wait for a second and he'd come back and get him.

"Aaron!" Emily said, sitting straight up in the bed and covering herself up. "What are you doing here?"

"Easter called me, so you better believe I was on the first thing flying. Jack's here too." He walked over to the bed and sat down. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing, I…fainted in the field."

"Fainted? You don't faint." Hotch said, holding her hand and kissing her cheek. "Since when do you faint?"

"Since she's pregnant", the doctor said, coming in the door with Jack following closely behind.

"Miss Em!" he exclaimed as he ran to hug her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Kid", she said, pinching his cheeks.

"Dad, what does prednant.."

"Pregnant", Hotch said smiling. "It means that Miss Em is going to have a baby?" he said, looking at her and forming it like a question.

Dr. Benson smiled. "Yes Sir", he said. "If my calculations are correct, I'd say in about four months."

Both Hotch and Emily looked at each and started counting in their heads. They both smiled.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to follow up with", the doctor said. He walked quietly out the door.

"So Jack", Hotch said, holding Emily's hand. "Miss Em and I have something to tell you…"


	5. Chapter 5

"So…"Jack said, looking at his Dad, "You and Miss Em are a couple?" He tried to hide his excitement, but both Hotch and Emily could see through the ruse. They both sighed a collective sigh of thanks.

"That's right, Buddy." Hotch said. "And", Hotch said reaching in his pocket, "how would you like Miss Em to be your mom?" Hotch pulled out a blue velvet box. Emily's voice got caught in her throat with a gasp.

"How long have you had that in your pocket?" Emily said.

"Since spring", Hotch said. "Since you and I created this", he said touching her stomach lightly. "So what do you say guys? Are we a family or what?"

"So…"Jack said bouncing slightly on the bed, "I get a baby brother or sister and a new mom?"

"That's right", Hotch said. "As soon as…" He took Emily's hand, "you agree to be my wife." He got down off the bed and got down on one knee. "Will you, Emily? Will you marry me? Will you marry us?"

Emily sat on the bed for a long time in silence.

"Emily?" Hotch said after a few minutes. "Emily, I know this is…I mean this is not the way I pictured asking…I mean, Baby…"

"Shh", Emily said, putting a finger to his lips. "Yes."

"Yes?" Hotch said, almost whispering.

"Yes!" Emily said. Hotch's fingers were shaking so bad, he could barely get the ring on her finger.

"You guys are getting married!" Jack said, jumping off the bed. "Yes! I get a baby brother or sister and a new mom? Best day ever!"

Emily hugged Hotch and Jack jumped on the bed softly and hugged Emily. He touched her stomach softly.

"Best day ever", he whispered softly, laying his head on her chest.

Two weeks later, Emily, Hotch and Jack stood in front of the Justice of the peace. Rossi flew in as his witness.

"I was wondering ", Rossi said, as he hugged Emily, "when he was going to make his move."

"Me too", Emily said, giggling. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

Hotch ran to her side. "What is it? Are you OK?"

"I just felt the baby kick", she said, grabbing his hand and putting it on her stomach. Hotch held his hand there for a while, and just as he was about to pull away, he felt a hard thump against his palm.

"Wow", Hotch said.

The next several weeks were spent packing Emily's things and shipping them in boxes to the house she and Hotch had picked out.

When she finally made it back to Quantico, she hesitated for a while before coming back.

"We've kept so much from them" Emily said, as she and Hotch were unpacking Jack's room. "They're going to be so mad."

"They'll understand Sweetie", Hotch said, embracing her. "Everything happened so fast. And you know Dave will throw a huge party after the baby is born so, you can relax and celebrate." He kissed her softly. "Besides we've been so busy lately, we haven't had much time to catch up or talk anything for that matter."

"I understand. I'd still like to come and see everyone", Emily said with a little pout.

How about tomorrow? You can come by for a minute. It's a Friday, so it may be slow."

He smirked slightly. "Hopefully", he added.

"Okay", Emily said, as she put the clothes away in the drawers.

Hotch nervously called everyone to the round table. He poked his head out of his office. "Alright everyone, let's go."

The team collectively got up and made their way to the round table. Sitting down, Hotch looked up and uncharacteristically smiled.

"Sir?" Garcia said. "I didn't have anything come across my desk."

"I'm aware, Garcia." Hotch answered. "I have a surprise for all of you."

"Well don't keep us in suspense, Aaron", Rossi said. "Who is it?"

Hotch looked at Rossi and winked. He was the only one that the table who knew the bomb Hotch was about to drop on the team.

He opened the door slightly, and Emily stuck her head, and only her head through the door frame. The room burst with yelps and cheers.

"Princess, if you don't get in here…"Morgan said standing.

"I will, but you need to brace yourselves", Emily said with a chuckle.

Hotch saw Emily struggling with her bag and the door. She was getting bigger by the day, and although she wasn't due for roughly another 3 weeks, the doctor said she was progressing quickly and the baby could come any day now.

"You need help, Baby?" Hotch said.

"Baby?" the team said collectively. Rossi just smiled and took out his phone and started to record.

Reid was the first to respond. "Since when have you guys…" Reid asked.

"Right after my trip to consult", Hotch said smiling at Emily.

"So that's why you were gone so long", Morgan said. "You better go Boss man!"

"You're hand is sparking, Em!" Garcia said.

"Well…" Emily started.

"I had no idea", JJ said, trying to push her way to the door.

"I got it, JJ", Hotch said. "It's, we've, I mean…" Hotch trailed off. He opened the door a little wider and a very pregnant Emily Prentiss waddled through the door.

"Oh my word!" Garcia said, standing up. "You're about ready to pop!"

Hotch and Emily answered all the questions thrown at them, with laughter and hugs. Seeing her family was good. She missed this.

"This is how it should be", Rossi said as he surveyed the table. "Tonight, dinner's on me!" Rossi rang out.

"So as I was saying…I was always head over heels for him. It's partly why I had to leave. I knew…" Emily trailed off. Her face scrunched up for a moment and then she relaxed.

"Are you OK?" Hotch said, kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine", she said, surveying the worried looks around the table. "This kid has been pretty active."

"What kind of kid?" Morgan said slyly.

"We don't know", Hotch said with a sigh. "He..."

"...or she…" Emily cut in.

"Won't stay still in the pictures", Hotch finished.

The team stood up and more hugs and handshakes went around. Morgan went down the stairs for some air and Garcia followed.

Rossi whistled. "OK, so you know once this kid gets here, we are celebrating at my house."

"Told ya", Hotch said, kissing Emily's cheek. Emily smiled and then her face scrunched up again.

"Em…" Hotch said and before he could finish his sentence a splash of water started to puddle at his feet.

"Time to go, Dad", Rossi said. The room went frantic. Reid started moving chairs out the way and JJ grabbed Emily's right side and Hotch her left as the first contraction hit.

"Oww!" Emily said and tried to slump down.

"Oh no you don't!" JJ said. "You have got to stay upright. C'mon we got to get her down and to the hospital. Where's Morgan?"

"I'm here!" Morgan said as he, Garcia and Reid appeared at the door.

"Is she OK", Garcia said, catching up with them.

"I'm fine, Gar…" a pain hit Emily and she screamed the last of Penelope's name.

Rossi and JJ stood with Emily at the door while Hotch brought the car around. Morgan got the other SUV and he, Reid and Garcia piled in, following Hotch to the hospital.

Arriving through Emergency, Emily and Aaron were wheeled straight back to delivery. Rossi went back to the door, and saw a pretty younger woman wearing a candy-striper outfit hand Hotch water.

Two hours of the waiting room and lots pacing later, Hotch emerged around the corner. Jack ran straight to him from playing with Morgan.

"Buddy!" Hotch said.

"Dad!" Jack said running into his arms. "Is mom OK?"

"She's good, Jack", he said, putting him down. "He's here!"

The team gathered around Hotch and Jack and hugs and handshakes all around.

"I can't believe it, another son", Hotch said. "You guys can come see him in a minute at the window."

Hotch jogged off down the hall and Morgan picked up Jack and the team followed to the Nursery window.

Hotch reached in the bassinet and held up his son to the glass. The baby squirmed a bit and then settled quietly.

"He's so tiny!" Jack said looking at him. "And he's pink!"

"You were pink too!" Garcia said. "He's not going to stay that way." She looked at the bassinet. "Jakob Aaron Hotchner", she said. "What a great name."

*Thanks so much, guys! My next story picks up again with Morgan and Garcia. Oh, this is fun…!"


End file.
